Dwudziesty szósty maj
by Van Vision
Summary: shonen-ai: KakaIru. Kakashi o czymś zapomniał, tylko o czym?... Dla Efany.


_Dedykowane mojej kochanej Ewci, bo obiecałam jej to dawno temu. _

**Dwudziesty szósty maj**

Kakashi siedział przy biurku nad papierami i ciągle dręczyło go dziwne wrażenie, że dziś jest jakiś bardzo ważny dzień. Problem tkwił w tym, że za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jaki. Oddał wszystkie raporty na czas, nie był z nikim umówiony, kolejne egzaminy na chuunina zaczynały się dopiero za miesiąc, nie miał żadnej misji, a rocznica śmierci jego ojca minęła tydzień temu. Nic więcej nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Spojrzał na kalendarz, w którym zwykł zakreślać wszystkie daty mogące ujść jego uwadze, czyli niemalże wszystkie. Ale, niestety, on również nie dał mu żadnej odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytanie. Westchnął głęboko, odłożył długopis, odchylił się na krześle i znowu westchnął. Co dzisiaj jest takiego ważnego?...

Kiedy o tym nie myślał, do głowy wchodziło mu samoistnie mnóstwo pomysłów, wśród których znajdowała się odpowiedź – był tego pewien. Jednak kiedy próbował sobie je przypomnieć, wszystkie znikały i pojawiało się tylko jedno stwierdzenie: Dzisiaj przynoszą mu nowy tom _Icha Icha_, a to na pewno nie o to chodzi. Owszem, jego ukochana książka była ważna, ale coś było jednak ważniejsze, choć trudno w to uwierzyć. Tylko co?

Myśl, Kakashi, myśl, mówił sobie w duchu, znowu westchnął i położył głowę na biurku. Co dzisiaj jest, co dzisiaj jest, Kakashi?...

Dwudziesty szósty maj, dwudziesty szósty maj, dwudziesty szósty maj...

Cholera.

Zerknął kątem oka na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Zbliżał się wieczór. Musi szybko dojść, co jest takie ważne, bo jeśli mu się to nie uda – to „coś" przepadnie. A Kakashi Hatake na pewno komuś tym podpadnie. I jakiś wewnętrzny głosik z tyłu jego głowy mówił, że to bardzo. Kakashi nie chciał nikomu podpadać, zwłaszcza, że ciągle się komuś narażał.

Podpisał kilka ostatnich dokumentów, spakował je do teczki, włożył do szuflady, wstał i wyszedł z siedziby ANBU, kierując się do domu, w którym mieszkał z Iruką.

No, Kakashi, co dzisiaj jest, no co?, pytał ciągle sam siebie, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach i patrząc się na niebo, które zapewne za jakąś godzinę zacznie pomału ciemnieć. Może Iruka będzie wiedzieć? On zawsze wie takie rzeczy. Ktoś mu chyba zaprogramował jakiś mały organizer w mózgu, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Pamiętał wszystkie daty, ale to dokładnie wszystkie. Większość rzeczy to on przypominał Kakashiemu. „Kakashi, pamiętasz, że masz dzisiaj umówione spotkanie z Genmą, prawda?". Ależ oczywiście, że nie pamiętał i Umino dokładnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Co on by bez niego zrobił, doprawdy...

Wszedł do mieszkania.

– Tadaima – powiedział, zdejmując sandały, po czym zajrzał do kuchni, gdzie krzątał się Iruka. Coś pięknie pachniało i Hatake był pewien, że jego ukochany Delfinek przyrządza jego ulubione danie, nie było wątpliwości. Podszedł do niego i objął go ramionami w pasie.

– Okaerinasai, Kakashi – odparł z uśmiechem Iruka. – Przyszedł ten nowy tom _Icha Icha_, który zamówiłeś.

– Dziękuję – zsunął maskę i musnął ustami jego szyję. – Ne, Iru-chan...

– Tak?

– Czy dzisiaj jest jakiś ważny dzień?

– Nie, nie sądzę, czemu pytasz?

– Bo od rana dręczy mnie przeczucie, że jednak jest – umilkł na chwilę i znowu się zastanowił. Nagle go olśniło, ale zamiast się ucieszyć, poczuł się przerażony. – O cholera – puścił Irukę, zasłonił twarz, założył pospiesznie buty, wybiegł z domu, wywracając się na schodach i zostawiając zdziwionego Umino samego przy kuchence.

Jak mógł być tak głupi?! To przecież jedna z najważniejszych dat w jego życiu! Obiecywał sobie, że nie zapomni, nawet odliczał dni, a jednak to zrobił... Zapomniał o _urodzinach Iruki_!

Najpierw popędził do cukierni i podziękował w duchu, że była jeszcze otwarta. Kupił duży, pięknie udekorowany śmietankowy tort, kilka świeczek i wielką bombonierkę z ulubionymi czekoladkami Delfina. Potem pobiegł do kwiaciarni państwa Yamanaka. Ino właśnie zamykała sklep.

– Nie! Czekaj, czekaj, proszę! – krzyknął.

– Kakashi-sensei? – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

– Proszę, znajdź dla mnie jeszcze chwilę. Bardzo mi zależy.

– No... – zawahała się, ale gdy zobaczyła to błagalne spojrzenie Hatake, westchnęła ciężko. – No dobrze, dobrze...

Kunoichi weszła do kwiaciarni z Kakashim i zapytała:

– To co chcesz kupić, sensei?

– Największy i najpiękniejszy bukiet, jaki jesteś w stanie zrobić.

Ino zaśmiała się krótko.

– Niech zgadnę, zapomniałeś o urodzinach Iruki-senseia, mam rację? – pokręciła ze zrezygnowaniem głową i zabrała się do roboty. – Rok temu było to samo. Dobrze, że Naruto ci wtedy o nich przypomniał, sensei.

– Tak, zapomniałem, przyznaję się. Ale na szczęście przypomniałem sobie bez niczyjej pomocy. Naprawdę, wielkie dzięki, Ino.

– Drobiazg, sensei – niecałe dziesięć minut później bukiet był gotowy. Kolorowy, stworzony z kilku gatunków kwiatów, z najrozmaitszymi dodatkami, wstążkami, paprotkami i ogólnie wszystkim po trochu, ale został zrobiony tak, by nie był przeładowany. – Proszę.

– Piękny – Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod maską, wziął ostrożnie bukiet i zapłacił. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Miłego wieczoru – ukłonił się lekko i wybiegł, znów kierując się do siedziby ANBU. Dwa miesiące kupił takiego pluszowego delfina, specjalnie na tę okazję, bo wiedział, że zapomni. Znaczy, nie wiedział, ale miał takie przeczucie. Jak widać dobrze zrobił.

Wpadł zdyszany do domu, w jednej ręce trzymał siatkę z tortem, bombonierką i pluszakiem, w drugiej bukiet. Sapnął, zsunął sandały i wszedł do pokoju, w którym Iruka kończył właśnie nakrywanie do stołu.

– Kakashi, co ci odbiło, tak nagle wybiegasz z domu, jak jakiś wariat – powiedział z nutką pretensji w głosie Umino. Jego spojrzenie ześlizgnęło się z twarzy jounina na pakunki. – A to co? – spytał, rumieniąc się delikatnie, jakby wiedząc, z jakiej okazji to wszystko. A tak poza tym, nie ukrywajmy, Iruka przy Kakashim rumienił się niezwykle często.

Hatake podszedł do niego i wyciągnął rękę z bukietem.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Iru-chan – szepnął, odwracając wzrok. Nadal było mu głupio, że zapomniał. To on powinien dzisiaj gotować jakieś ulubione danie Iruki, a nie na odwrót...

– Och, Kakashi, pamiętałeś – Delfin rzucił mu się na szyję, przytulając się do niego mocno. – Ale nie musiałeś kupować tego wszystkiego, naprawdę nie musiałeś...

– Ale, Iru-chan! Dziś są twoje urodziny i zasługujesz na jak najlepsze prezenty!

– Kiedy to ty jesteś moim najlepszym prezentem, Kashi. Którego nie zamieniłbym na nic innego.

Jounin poczuł, że teraz i on się rumieni. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu czegoś... Tak miłego, z taką dozą czułości i miłości w głosie.

Postawił pakunki ostrożnie na podłogę, łącznie z bukietem, i objął Irukę mocno w pasie. Ten zsunął mu maskę z twarzy i, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, nieśmiało pocałował go w usta. To było takie słodkie – mimo, że byli ze sobą już ponad trzy lata, on nadal się rumienił.

Ich pocałunek był długi, słodki i czuły, pozbawiony wszelkiego rodzaju nachalności, agresji czy chęci dominacji. Było to po prostu zetknięcie warg dwóch kochających się ludzi.

– To co mi jeszcze kupiłeś oprócz pięknego i gigantycznego bukietu, na który wydałeś fortunę? – spytał rozbawiony Umino, gdy ich usta się rozdzieliły.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się, podrapał w tył głowy i wyjął wszystkie prezenty.

– A to twoja pluszowa wersja – powiedział, gdy wyciągał pluszaka. – Śliczna, słodka, rozkoszna i przytulaśna – wręczył mu delfinka, którego Iruka przytulił z twarzą czerwoną jak dojrzały pomidor po wysłuchaniu tych wszystkich komplementów. – Tylko się nie rumieni – dodał trochę bezwiednie, za co oberwał maskotką. – Aaaałaaaaa – jęknął, a chuunin zaczął się nagle śmiać. – To nie jest śmieszne!

– Ależ oczywiście, że jest!

Kakashi pokiwał głową ze zrezygnowaniem i szepnął:

– Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego, Iru-chan.

Umino ponownie się w niego wtulił.

– Za rok wystarczysz tylko ty, naprawdę.

– Hai, hai – jounin zaczął go całować po szyi, co skutkowało cichym chichotem Delfina.

Ależ oczywiście, że nie wystarczy i Hatake znów kupi mu stos prezentów, jak zawsze. W końcu Iruka to miłość jego życia i zasługuje na rozpieszczanie w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

**Owari.**


End file.
